<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice in the Storm by Synergetic_Prose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083936">Voice in the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose'>Synergetic_Prose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Shiro's B Day, blackashi, kid twinganes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms never bothered Shiro. It's not until he's older that he understands why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackashi - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voice in the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Storms didn’t scare Shiro.</p><p>Outside the lightning cracked and the winds roared. Inside, Shiro scrambled from under the covers. His twin brother Ryou groaned as Shiro accidentally kicked him in the ribs.</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>.”</p><p>“Sorry. There’s a storm.” Shiro got up on the window seat in time for the next lightning.</p><p>“Yeah, I heard it ‘Kashi,” Ryou grumbled. He burrowed his head under the pillow.</p><p>Shiro’s eyes stayed fixed outside as the thunder rumbled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shiro stood by the giant doors of the Castle of Lions as it opened.</p><p>This was it. The last Lion.</p><p>But would the lion accept him? The others had to climb and crawl through wilderness and Galra soldiers. Even Keith had to earn his lion’s respect. All he had to do was stand there. Was that fair? Was it enough?</p><p>…was <em>he </em>enough<em>.</em>..?</p><p>He clenched his hands. <em>That’s not true.</em></p><p>He <em>did</em> have trials in the arena even if he didn’t remember his time there. Even before then, he had to prove himself over and over again. He had to prove himself an able pilot to get onto Kerberos. He left his family home, went into a different division than his own twin, whom he’d stayed with almost his entire life.</p><p>The Galra tried breaking him. His illness attempted to kill his career and dreams. His heart almost tore apart when his boyfriend refused to stand by him when he needed his support the most. And yet…he was still here. Alive. Breathing. That had to amount to <em>something</em>. A spark crackled inside of him then, just as the alien sun gleamed on the yellow eyes of the massive Lion.</p><p>He heard a low rumbling.</p><p>“I know you,” Shiro breathed.</p><p>He’d heard this voice in every storm, every time he took to the skies and the winds roared around him, embracing him, pushing him to go higher and further, past the Earth and into the stars.</p><p>The Black Lion’s voice thundered.</p><p>Shiro’s heart soared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Initially posted on tumblr. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>